Happiness is
by Buffybot76
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Kuwabara smiled goofily. Ooooh! I have an idea! Hiei rolled his eyes. I thought that was impossible. Where are the flying pigs? The orange haired boy ignored the fire demon's taunt, Hey, Hiei, why don't you set up Kurama and Keiko?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** _Happiness is...._

**Authors:** _Buffybot76 & Sesshiyuki_

**Email:** _vampmistress76@hotmail.com & lierenhandley@hotmail.com_

**Rating:** _R (just to be safe)_

**Pairing:** _Kurama/Keiko_

**Summary:** _It's Spring-time! Time to view sakura-blossoms, time to get drunk, time to fall in love..._

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own the characters mentioned within this fic. They belong to their creator who is, sadly, not us._

**Author's Note: Buffybot76:** Hi everybody! I'd like to introduce you all to my friend and co-author Sesshiyuki! Say hi, Sesshy-chan.

**Sesshiyuki:** ::waves to Rose-chan's Kurama/Keiko enthusiasts:: Well, I got so used to helping Rose-chan come up with ideas... that we eventually (suprise) started writing together!

**Buffybot76:** Aww, ain't she sweet? Well, I hope everybody enjoys this little taste of what our collaborations will be like. Hopefully there will be more in the future. This is officially Sesshy-chan's first posted fic, though be on the lookout for her RK fic, which she will hopefully be posting soon. ::looks meaningfully at Sesshy-chan::

**Sesshiyuki:** XD ::sits in the corner and plots how to procrastinate more:: I do have a legimate excuse... ::blames college::

**Buffybot76:** Uhuh... ::rolls eyes:: ANYWAY, hope you guys enjoy the fic. Don't forget to review!

**_Prologue: Happiness is... Intoxication_**

Yusuke figured it was a good thing that Keiko couldn't see him in this innebriated state. The Urameshi team members were drunk. All of them, except for Kurama, who had left early. Probably to water his plants or something...

_'Then again,'_ Yusuke thought with a frown, _'she might not even say a word.'_ Keiko had distanced herself from him after their initial break up over a month earlier and had refreigned from nagging him about every little thing, like she used to, since then. Yusuke had at first thought it would be a relief, not to have Keiko 'bitching at him' every time he turned around, but that didn't seem to be the case. He actually _missed_ it. Not enough to get involved in an intimate relationship with her again, no. They were better off to remain as friends, but... lately, they hadn't even been that.

And so, for that reason... among others having to do with a certain job he just _had_ to do whether he wanted to or not... he and two of the other three Spirit Detectives were all camped out in the middle of Genkai's temple. Drunk off their asses.

"When did the trees get so big?" was the tipsy demand to his right.

_'I shouldn't look.'_ Yusuke thought.

But then, when had he _ever_ listened to common sense anyway? What little of it remained, Keiko had taken with her. He turned his head interestedly. There was a small, black blurr hanging from Genkai's old pine tree, like a shadow that had somehow gotten stuck in the branches.

A rather absurd giggle sounded from his right, and Yusuke turned to see an equally drunk Kuwabara pointing in amusement at the hanging fire demon. "Shr-shrimp's head is upside down, Urameshi. He looks funny."

Yusuke tilted his head to the side to observe Hiei through bleary eyes, "Eh, I don't know Kuwabara.... he looks sorta cute like that..."

Hiei's snort (if it could be called that) was indignant. "I am a demon. I'm evil and I kill people. I'm _not_ cute."

Kuwabara and Yusuke twisted their heads gingerly to stare at one another. And promptly burst into laughter. "That's so cute..."

"Shut up!" Hiei was still trying to figure out why the ground seemed closer than usual.

Trying to reach for another bottle of sake, Yusuke hunted among the jars littering Genkai's sakura strewn grass. Nothing. Groaning in disappointment, he crawled around on his hands and knees in search of a filled bottle.

Suddenly, Yusuke found himself staring down at a pair of dainty feet encased in slippers. Allowing his blurry gaze to travel upward, the teen detective found himself looking into the worried gaze of Hiei's twin sister, Yukina. Actually, there seemed to be three of them, but having had his brain addled enough during all his previous battles, Yusuke knew enough to focus his attention upon the green haired Ice Demon in the middle.

"Gomen, Yusuke-san," The lithe Koorime spoke softly. "But you all seem to have had far too much to drink."

Yusuke opened his mouth, on the verge of arguing. Mainly because he didn't really think he was all that drunk, but at the same time not caring if he was. He was rudely cut off by a stampeding Kuwabara who practically tripped over his own feet in his attempt to reach his love.

However, he _did_ manage to trip over Yusuke, resulting in the orange headed baka taking a nose-dive into Yukina... or more precisely, Yukina's cleavage.

It was hard to say who was redder. Hiei or Yukina. _Maybe it runs in the genes._

Unfortuantely, Yukina and Kuwabara had failed in an attempt to distangle themselves. In their mortified haste, they had rolled around quite a bit, reversing their positions. Yusuke, who was too fuzzy and mellowed out by the alcohol to care, felt strangely relaxed, and even snickered at the sight of the fire demon's enraged eyes, which at any other time, would have freaked him out (not that he would ever admit it). He laughed at the overprotective instincts of elder brothers, as Hiei struggled to free himself from the branches in order to exact revenge upon Kuwabara. And, Yusuke laughed even harder when Hiei succeeded, only to wind up falling face first on the sister he was protecting.

"Oi, shrimp! Quit hitting on my Yukina and get your own woman!" Kuwabara's somewhat muffled voice spoke from the vicinity of Yukina's chest.

"Your woman..." Hiei hissed in a way that would have singed the hairs off a ningen's goosebumps. "She does not belong to you, bakayarou... She belongs to... no one. Keep your putrid hands off her..." Hiei was tempted to throttle the baka, but he didn't want to hurt Yukina. He was on top of her. _It must hurt to be on the bottom._

"Obviously I was stupid to think that Yukina would be enough to convince you all to stop being asses." An aged voice spoke from across the yard. Everyone turned, except for Kuwabara, who was still flattened beneath both Yukina and Hiei, to find Genkai glaring at them in a most intimidating way. She continued to stare until Hiei, Yukina and Kuwabara had finally suceeded in untangling themselves. The small Koorime made her way to Genkai's side as the old woman spoke again. "Yukina and I are going to visit a patient who is in need of healing. I expect this shrine to be exceptionally clean by the time we return. Got that?"

After they left, the remaining three looked at each other. Unsure of what to do. Usually, Yusuke would have muttered ineffectual insults to ease his pride, but with the pleasant buzz running through his system, he could only felt mildly irritated.

Ignoring Kuwabara, who was still straining to catch the last glimpse of his beloved Yukina-san, Yusuke turned to Hiei. "You two are are so cute..."

"Eh?" Was the intelligant response.

"Almost seems like you were made for each other..." Yusuke quipped innocently. It was always so fun to tease Hiei about his little sister in front of Kuwabara...

"What the hell?!" That had caught Kuwabara's attention.

Especially since Kuwabara didn't know...

Hiei glared, somewhat tipsily at the smirking Spirit Detective. "Don't be stupid, detective? You know I have no designs whatsoever on Yukina-san."

"Yeah, and it better stay that way too, you little shrimp." Kuwabara glared back.

Hiei ignored him, even as Kuwabara continued his rant. "You are so not worthy of my sweet Yukina. I mean, you're so rude all the time, you'd never make her happy. Unlike some people, I'd do whatever it takes to make Yukina happy. It's the least she deserves having to deal with the fact that she may never find her brother and all."

"_You..._" the word was pronounced with dripping posion, "obviously know nothing. Mind your own business. You are, and never will be worthy for--"

"Why the hell do you care?! So the little squirt has fallen in love? Like you could ever cheat on Kurama! Wait, is that why he's been so sad lately?" Kuwabara considered, not comprehending his companions' gapes of shock. "Then you're even worse than I thought you were!"

"What _are_ you babbling on about?" The fire demon's annoyance was evident even through Kuwabara's drunken haze.

"You're cheating on Kurama, aren't you? That's why he left early tonight, and that's why he's been so mopey all the time," Kuwabara said, his normally gruff voice slurred by the amount of alchohol in his system.

"Are you blind as well as stupid? Kurama and I are not together in that way." Hiei crossed his arms and continued to glare indignantly.

"You're not? Huh..." Kuwabara's brows bunched together in confusion. "I coulda' swore...." He shrugged. "Oh well, just proves you don't know the first thing about making people happy."

Hiei's heated retort was interrupted by Yusuke, who chose this particular time to scoff drunkenly. "Oh please! You people think you're unhappy? I just broke up with Keiko."

Shrugging, he continued to grumble, not at all noticing the shocked expressions this admission had caused. "Guess I'm not too upset... I mean, she _is_ better off without me. I just hate making her unhappy all the time. She needs to be happy, dammit!"

Silence reigned as Hiei and Kuwabara stared at Yusuke before Kuwabara's eyes took on a look of deep contemplation.... at least, deep contemplation for Kuwabara, which to the others wound up looking as if he were constipated.

"Don't hurt yourself." Hiei smirked, earning himself a glare from Kuwabara.

Shut up, shorty!" He screamed before falling back into his thoughtful pose a moment longer. Finally, he smiled goofily. "Ooooh! I have an idea!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I thought that was impossible. Where are the flying pigs?"

Yusuke chuckled, "What is it, Kuwabara?"

The orange haired boy ignored the fire demon's taunt, so excited was he over his stroke of brilliance, which he proceeded to elaborate on. "Hey Hiei, why don't you set up Kurama and Keiko?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"See! I told you, Urameshi. He don't know nothing about making people happy. What's the matter, Hiei? Scared you'll fail in hooking those two up?" Kuwabara responded with a taunt of his own. "I mean, Kurama's a really nice guy and so is Keiko. They've both seemed so depressed these last few weeks. I bet they would be good for each other."

Hiei was on the verge of graciously (read vehemenantly) declining, when Genkai and Yukina chose that moment to return from their healing visit. Yukina, having overheard the fact that one of her closest friends was sad, instantly smiled. "Oh, Hiei-san, would you really help make Keiko happy again? I do hate it when my friends are sad."

There was no where to hide. On one side, Yusuke and the idiot were grinning at the supposed brillance of their plan, (obviously, Yusuke had to have come up with the idea.. Kuwabara couldn't be capable of complex thinking, right? Alcohol makes humans stupider, not smarter, right?) On the other side, Genkai's eyebrows were quirked up in that damned, amused expression and Yukina... _'Oh, damn. I owe her my cooperation... But.. damn!'_

Yusuke took a step forward. "Well, Hiei, What do you say?" _'They're closing in... Must... restrain... hand ...from kata...na...'_

Before Hiei's control could break completely (and remove both the idiot and the detective's heads in one swipe) Yukina was standing beside him, her small hand resting lightly on his forearm. His head whipped in her direction, his eyes widening.

"Oh dear... So, you and Kurama-san really _are_ a couple?" she said, her eyes equally widened.

His anger instantly quelled and he heaved a deep sigh of frustrated regret. "No, Yukina-san. Kurama and I are only friends, nothing more." Once he'd reassured his beloved sister of his sexual preferences, Hiei turned a red eyed glare at the two smirking teens. "Alright, I'll do it." He finally conceeded through gritted teeth.

"Then you can start tommorow," Yusuke said. And the Spirit Detectives picked up trash, mulling over their respective thoughts.

_'Shit, I never should have left my tree.'_

_'So they spent the entire time plotting, and just now decide to start cleaning my lawn, hm? What chores are best for punishment....?'_

_'Kazuma-san didn't mean it, I'm sure... He just wasn't himself.'_

_'Yukina-san is staing at me. Oh! Must not look! Wait, did I really do what I think I just did....'_

_'Damn, and I was going to have fun using blackmail, too... '_

~*~ 

TBC...


	2. Happiness is Denial

- Chapter 1 -

**_Happiness is.... Denial_**

Hiei twitched in annoyance, his movements dislodging sakura blossoms from their branch. They drifted in the moonlight, delicately falling to earth. Having lived simple and fufilling lives, their tiny forms gracefully danced in the wind, calmly accepting their immenent fate: destruction.

_'How annoying.'_

The sulking, yes sulking fire apparition sat in the tree outside of a certain red headed, teenage Kitsune's bedroom window. Reclining back against the trunk, arms crossed, Hiei continued to contemplate on just how he had come to be in his present predicament.

_'Hn, they conspired against me. It's the only possible reason I was caught off guard so easily. But, naturally, it's my fault. I should have been on guard. After all, there is no such thing as fate (despite whatever humans think..), and all events occur in context of cause and effect. Perhaps I could not reveal my Jagan to Yukina, but I should have predicted Yusuke's actions..._

_Like a neverending sword fight, from which none can escape, life has its loopholes. Even when life deals an especially lethal attack, there is always a way to counter, or turn the blow against your opponent. Good and evil, justice and antipathy... Humans claim that good will be rewarded, the evil brought to justice...? But in a world where Forbidden Children live while innocents and the unlucky suffer on the blade of his hired sword... How can there be justice? That is life: survival of the strongest.... In which case, the only person trustworthy, that a person can safely fall in love with ... is no one. We are always alone.'_

It was during Hiei's deep ponderings that the window of Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama's bedroom was raised and a head poked through the opening to blink curiously. "Hiei? What brings you by so late at night? Is there something wrong?" Kurama's sleep filled voice lent proof to the late hour.

"Hn."

"Hiei?"

"Go back to sleep, Fox. I'm just thinking." Noticing Kurama's patient, and unwavering expression, the fire demon elaborated slightly. "Recent events have triggered a need for contemplation. This tree happens to be comfortable."

Kurama arched an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. "And what recent events would that be, Hiei?"

"None of your business."

Kurama chuckled in amusement, "Very well, then. But you must know that I won't be able to go back to sleep now that I'm awake. Feel free to come inside once you're finished." And with that, Kurama drew his head back inside.

_'Baka Kitsune, worrying all the time...'_All the more reason to more carefully consider this mission. If he accepted it, would Kurama actually become happier? If he was with Keiko?

Huffing to himself, Hiei rose to his feet on the tree branch and approached the open window and peered inside. Kurama had walked over to his dresser and was now busily going through the drawers, withdrawing first a shirt, then a pair of dress pants and socks. Once he had his change of clothes, Kurama entered a door which connected his room to the bathroom, to set the clothes out for the next day. Sighing, Hiei climbed through the window and entered the room, then stood with arms crossed as he waited for the Kitsune to reemerge.

Kurama's room was like him, clean, well ordered, and polite. One had to search beneath the surface for hints of personality.... A small, exotic houseplant (that wasn't exactly domestic) in the edge of a window... A green rug, lavendar scented air freshner (that wasn't exactly artifical)... no posters, like many of his human teenage peers, but smaller signs of life.

Hiei didn't have to wait long before the bathroom door reopened and Kurama came back into the room. Crossing the room, Kurama pulled out a chair sitting in front of a desk and sat, gesturing for Hiei to take a seat on his bed if he so desired.

_First step: determine whether Keiko and Kurama would actually be happy together. Is Kurama as unhappy as they say? But don't they really realize that he is a two hundred year old demon? happiness doesn't come to such creatures easily._

_Phase one: gathering information on Subject Two._

"So, Hiei, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Now was time to be subtle... cautious... "What have you been doing lately?" _'Che, not cautious, damn blunt habits of the tongue...'_

Kurama arched a brow, "You mean, besides going to school every day and helping Yusuke and Kuwabara on missions for Spirit World?"

"..of course..."

_'This would be easier, if I could just hold a katana to his throat and make him tell me, but that would just make Kurama ****__even more_worried and concerned... Not mentioning the fact that I might lose my life and fail this asinine mission.'

Kurama turned in his chair so that he faced away from Hiei, "Not much, really. Taking care of mother used to be my top priority, but now that she has remarried, I find myself with ample time on my hands when not getting pulled into one adventure or another."

"Oh?"

_What an intelligent reply!_

"Yes," Kurama replied. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

_'Shit, shit, think, brain, think. Damn, can't use the Jagan... Wait, he's avoiding the question.'_

"You're avoiding the question."

_'Ahh Moron! you haven't asked the question yet!! You only asked him, "what are you doing", not what he's feeling!!!'_

"The question?" Kurama said, beginning to smile. _'No doubt at my strange behavior.'_

"The _implied_question!" Hiei's frustration changing into irritation.

Kurama cleared his throat, amusement brimming in his eyes. "Why are you concerned with what I've been doing anyway, Hiei?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara have reason to believe that you are unhappy. I'm not saying I care... but, I was curious..."

_'There. Finally said something coherent. Just can't handle conversations on my own initiative. Kurama knows that....'_

Kurama frowned, his head bowing slightly in thought before turning back up to look at his guest. "And why would Yusuke and Kuwabara mention something such as this to you?"

"They seem to think that we're best friends, and blab all our secrets to each other."

Kurama chuckled wryly, "Well, that's definitely not the case, is it."

"Yes," Hiei agreed. "Just because we have known each other for a long time, and occasionally help, advise, and provide housing for each other, (Occasionally) doesn't mean we are friends."

"Indeed."

"Hn."

"Spending the night?"

"Hn."

"Alright, I'll get out your futon."

~*~ 

Finally, when all the lights in Kurama's bedroom were turned out, but both its occupants were wide awake in their futons, Hiei decided to try again. Maybe, he thought, it would be easer in his natural element (shadows, not fire) to interrogate his sometimes partner, sometimes rival.

_'Obviously, hedging around the question won't work. But I can't ask him straight out---'_

From the darkened recesses, Kurama's smooth voice broke through the silence enshrouding the room with the very question the fire demon was so reluctant to ask outright.

"Hiei... are _you_happy?"

Oddly enough, Hiei was not sure how to answer the soft (melancholy? why?) voice of Kurama. Having spent his not thus far successful mission investigating Kurama's answer to the question, he had not attempted to understand the complexity of the information he sought. _'I... am not happy. No, I am not happy,'_he decided. But he said instead, "What does it matter whether I am happy or not?"

"Are you happy?" he asked, remembering his mission and trying to mute the sudden onslaught of awakened memories... _'Yukina... Mother... '_No, not happy.

Hiei sensed the sound of shifting as Kurama rolled over on the bed, his back now to the fire demon. "I am as happy as I can be, considering...."

"Considering...?"

"Go to sleep, Hiei, it's very late."

_'So does that mean he's happy or not happy? Damn Kitsune masks... Even after all this time, it is difficult to understand him. Too see past the illusions he puts up on a daily basis. And perhaps I never have. If I am just now figuring out, that I don't know such a simple thing: Is Kurama happy?'_

_'He's asleep now. I can see the peaceful rise and fall of his body under the coverlets. So, I close my eyes. Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow, with Keiko.'_

~*~ 

Morning sunlight streamed through the open window, bright beams dancing along the floor and walls. In the bed, Kurama moved slightly, pushing back the covers as he roused and sat up, automatically glancing over to where the futon had been placed during the night.

Gone. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Kurama looked again. Nope, still not there.

Heaving a sigh, Kurama shifted to the edge of the bed and rose to his feet, spotting the folded futon and pillow sitting on the chair he had sat in during the beginning of his and Hiei's talk.

As a frequent bed and breakast (although, not usually the breakfast) host to Hiei, Kurama had become accustomed to the fire demon's habits. His boots never came off, he slept sporadically, and came and went at odd hours in the night.

Shaking his head, Kurama went to dress, the entire time his mind pondering over possible reasons for Hiei's unusually inquisitive behavior. _'I hope Yukina didn't get kidnapped again',_the red head thought as he proceeded downstairs for breakfast.

The house seemed so quiet without Shiori, Shuichi, and his stepfather. Soon, the tea water was boiling, and Kurama poured himself a cup. He relaxed, reading the newspaper, and sitting in one of the empty kitchen chairs. He was just about to take a sip of tea when the ringing of the phone disrupted the pristine silence. Setting the cup on the table and folding his paper, Kurama rose from his chair and walked over to the counter to answer.

"Moshi Moshi, Minamino residence. This is Shuichi speaking."

"Shuichi, this is mom. How are you doing, honey?" In the background, Kurama could hear his stepdad and brother screaming, probaby at the the baseball players.

"Fine, mother. I hope everyone is having fun..."

"Oh, dear... --HIT THE BALL, NOT THE STUPID-- ... enjoying themselves. We wish you could have come with us... How's work?"

Kurama had plead absence from the baseball game his family were now attending. Shuichi the younger was a big fan, appearantly. Working in his stepfather's business had its perks, sometimes... 

"Fine, mother, everything's fine. I was just on finishing breakfast actually."

"That's good, dear. Shuichi! (Not you, dear, your brother) Please don't stand up in your seat!" *muffled voices* "Anyway... sorry about that. Have you given any consideration to...?"

"I have taken it into consideration, mother. I've yet to come to a decision, though." Kurama replied pensively.

"I see... Well, take as much time as you need, dear. I just want you to be happy. I don't want to impose on your promising life by forcing you to take care of me..."

"Mother.." Kurama began a weak protest, which was overlooked as his mother continued.

"After all, we're not alone anymore, like when your father left. We have a real family now..."

Kurama's eyes drifted closed in defeat, "Yes, mother, you're right."

"Alright, well, We'll be home sometime night! Goodbye, dear!"

"See you later, mother."

Kurama hung up the phone thoughtfully. And sipped his tea.

**_~Aww, is widdle Shu-chan jeawous over his widdle brother?~_**

Youko had the bad habit of speaking up at the worst of times...

_'Oh, Inari... stop using the "baby" voice! And no, I'm not.'_

**_~If you say so.... And you know I only use the "baby" voice when you're being stupid.~_**

_'I'm not jealous. I just want mother to be happy. Why do you think she wants to do this?'_

**_~She wants you to date, of course. Like most normal, human young men your age. So, you can get married and have lots of kits-- grandchildren.~_**

_'Since when have you been an expert on human psychology? Besides, you only want to get your hands on some woman... Now, be useful for once, and tell me what you think Hiei was trying to do last night.'_

**_~Obivously, he was trying to set you up with a girl.~_**

_'Oh, just go away....'_

Snickering commenced within Kurama's mind as the red head retook his seat at the table. As much as he hated to admit it, Youko had a point. Hiei had been up to something last night. The question was... what? Deciding he had time to ponder later, Kurama finished his tea and rose, crossing over to the sink to rinse out his cup and replacing it in the cupboard. Crossing the kitchen again, he took his jacket from the coatrack by the door, and with one last glance behind him, he left.

The door slammed behind him. Kurama didn't have to look back to see its broken hinges, forever needing to be repaired. It was etched into his memory.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_Kurama is reading in the family room. His head looks up curiosly._

_"Mom, Dad! I'm going out! Be back later!" The 16 year old yelled, voice muffled as he put on a coat._

_"Ok, where are you going?" His mother's voice trailed from the kitchen._

_"Out with friends"_

_"When will you be back?"_

_"Whenever!"_

_"...Ok..."_

_"For God's sake, why must you question everything I do?! Parents!!"_

_*slam*_

_'One day, we're going to replace that door...' Worried about his mother, Kurama slips by the kitchen to check on her and hides, remaining out of sight, at the sound of his stepfather's voice._

_"Ah, well, teenagers.. They're all like that at that age... Can't do anything about it, except keep a close, invisible eye on them. I'll bet it brings back memories, ne? Shuichi must have been a handful when he was younger..."_

_Curiously peering around the corner, Kurama's eyes widen as he takes in his mother's stricken face._

_"Well, no... He was a very quiet child. Perfect and obedient..."_

~*~ 

Hopping from branch to branch, Hiei could see bits and pieces of the reality of the ningenworld below: flashes of humans walking down busy streets, going about their lives. Some salarymen late to work. Children on holiday, and mothers not much so, hurried amongst the crowds. All hurrying. All seen through a distorted view: red eyes glancing through branches at a fast speed.

The red eyes searched through the masses, attempting to seek out an individual form. A young woman, petite, with mahogany colored hair. Hiei knew she would be travelling this route, on her way to the Noodle shop her family owned. His senses honing in on his target, the fire demon slowed his pace.

Below, the lithe brunette continued walking, seemingly unaware of her silent follower. Hiei took this time to assess this ningen female, wanting to assure himself of her potential as a mate for Kurama.

_'Nothing much in the way of muscles, but then, muscles have never been the best indicator of true strength... Her movements are graceful, and her posture speaks well. Probably wouldn't know youki if it hit her in the face, but then, I already knew that...'_

he thought, remembering a certain kidnapping incident years ago. 

'Yusuke had to save her, then. She had been practically helpless. And still was, in all probabilty. But then... did strength have anything to do with Happiness? True happiness? Ok, fine.... love...'

His brief assessment over, Hiei's thoughts turned back to his kitsune associate and their somewhat awkward conversation the previous night. Of the numerous talks that he and Kurama had had in the past, that one had to have been the most...evasive. Kurama had denied being unhappy, but then, Kurama has been known at times to be a bit untruthful.... when it suited him.

_"I am as happy as can be expected, considering...."_

Considering what...? Or perhaps more importantly, why had Kurama said "cosidering" in the first place? Could it be that the Kitsune really wasn't satisfied with life? He remembered Kurama's blank and sterile bed room walls, with nothing to alleviate the beholder's eye but some slight color, scent, and house plants. Normal teenage humans, he noticed, were not so plain. Kurama's stepbrother, he remembered, kept his room messy. From what he'd seen, Shuichi-the-younger seemed an amazingly normal human. Estatic one minute over a high test grade, bemoaning the unfairness of life the next, when that girlfriend dumped him... Living for the moment, and not caring about future or past. In short, a teenager.

A bewildered Shiroi Minamino had not expected her new son's wild posters, and clothes, either or both on the floor. Or sometimes, the foodcrumb dusted tatami mats. Or that spontaneous social life...

Love was happiness in life, or so he'd heard. True, it went against his principles to deny himself the emotion (he didn't deserve it, after all). And what was never there could not be missed. His mother may have loved him, but she was dead. No, love was trust, and Hiei did not trust anyone, or care about anyone. So... why should Kurama's happiness concern him? Why did he care about "setting up" a ningen and demon?

Refocusing his attention on the girl, Hiei was slightly surprised to see she had stopped walking. Her hair whipped about her face in the breeze as Keiko looked around, with a rather agitated expression, and wild movements. She peered directly into the mini forest lining the streets. Specifically, the trees.

_'Che, how did the ningen see me? Impossible, unless...'_

"Come out! I... I know you've been following me... If you don't come out, I'll scream for help."

Growling in frustrated anger, Hiei prepared to leap down and reveal his identity to Keiko in order to staunch her threat of screaming. But before he could, there came a chorus of deep amused chuckles from his right. Tensing, Hiei looked over to find two older looking, largely built ningens emerging from an alleyway and approach Keiko. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. How had he not sensed them?

_'Is everyone trying to make fun of me, today?'_

Now the fire demon's hand rested on his katana consideringly. They were human; Despite their demonic expressions, he knew they were not demons (at least not lower class, to be sure) because they lacked the frothing mouths and horns. The stupid, vacant eyes, however...

They had her trapped between them and an oak.

"Hey, baby wanna have some fun? Aw, Don't be like that..."

"I think she's trembling with excitement, ne?"

"Only one way to find out."

No doubt, she would fall prey.

_'Maybe it'll boost my dying ego. Don't get to save innocents everyday. I don't know what I was thinking... that such a weak ningen would sense the flying shadow.'_

But Hiei was forced to drop gracefully to the ground in mid swoop, and resheathe his sword; The weak ningen girl had already slapped her adversaries down.

~*~ 

One might say that life was going downhill for Keiko Yukimura. After all, when you were the fiancee of Yusuke Urameshi, bad things were bound to happen to you. Then again, even when you were the ex-fiancee of Yusuke Urameshi, it seemed you _still_weren't safe.

Not that anything bad had happened _today_, but....

"Don't guys ever listen? I said leave me alone, but noooo, you just had to try and be big, macho, arrogant, jerk faces!" Keiko spat at the thugs, who were sprawled on the concrete sidewalk at her feet after being laid low by her vicious slaps.

Hiei smirked. _'Interesting... So the human has some redeeming qualities after all.'_

When Keiko turned to walk off in a huff, there was Hiei, blocking her path.

"Hi."

"Hn."

"Why are you here?"

"... Are you happy?"

"... yes."

"Liar."

Keiko looked at the the fire demon strangely. Looked down, actually. Shorter than her, Hiei nevertheless made her nervous, even after knowing (actually, this was their first conversation) him as the team mate of her former fiance. He stared back impassively, black clothed form, standing starkly against the bright sunlight, and green landscape. _'Why all the questions? And why would he think I'm not happy?'_Today was bizarre indeed...

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't."

Keiko shook her head. Hiei sure was strange.. and complicated... and very hard to figure out someti- well, okay, all the time.

Shrugging, Keiko decided that she didn't have time for Twenty Questions with a tempermental Fire demon and so proceeded to step around Hiei in order to continue on to the noodle shop.

Standing with hands clasped behind his back, Hiei smirked as he watched Keiko walk away. A sudden, red glow fading behind the white bandana that the fire demon wore caused his smirk to widen into a smile.

_'Phase One complete, on to Phase Two.'_

~*~ 

TBC...

**Hiei:**What is the meaning of this? I am being ridiculed!!! By humans!!!

**Buffybot76:**Oh pipe down, Hiei. You're doing a good deed!

Youko: Yes, you're getting me-- my human laid. What are partners for?

**Kurama:***blushes* Youko....

**Sesshiyuki:**Aren't you supposed to be harmlessly locked away in your cell, Youko?

**Youko:***shrugs* I got bored...

**Kurama:**I am _not_a cell!

**Sesshiyuki:**O.O;

**Buffybot76:***placating gesture* Now, now, Kurama. We know that.

**Sesshiyuki:**You'll start a riot...

**Hiei:**I demand justice! This is humiliating!

**Kurama:**I thought you didn't believe in justice O.o;

**Keiko:**It can't be more bizarre than trying to hold a conversation with you...

**Hiei:**Hn. *crosses arms*

**Keiko:***rolls eyes* Oh for crying out loud...

**Sesshiyuki:**Quick, Rose-chan! We gotta end it before Hiei---

**Hiei:**_Kokuryuuha...._

**Everyone:**O.O;;; Oh, shit!!!


	3. Happiness is Simply Talking

**Happiness is... Simply Talking**

  


Keiko collapsed into one of the secluded booths at the back of the Yukimura Noodle Shop. _'Thank goodness for coffee breaks,'_ she thought, pillowing her head on her arms on the tabletop.

She sat that way for a few minutes, just relaxing after the rush hour they had just experienced earlier. It was during this time that her mind turned back to the strange incident that had occurred while on her way to work.

_Black tunic rippling in the wind, the flying shadow bars her way, and studies her impassively with probing, red eyes._

_'It was like being in some weird, surreal dream.... And he was an alien inspector from another world, telepathically reading my brain to see if I was fit to marry his race's martian King, or something...'_

"Oh my, I've been watching too much anime lately," the girl said outloud.

**_"Are you happy?"_**

_'That question was so serious. What does it mean to him, that I should be happy? We've never even talked before.'_

Keiko shook her head, it was hopeless to even think she could possibly figure out someone as complex as Hiei. Despite giving up, Keiko could not dispell the niggling voice in the back of her head.

_"Well, he asked a good question.... Are you happy?"_

She had told him 'yes'.

**_"Liar,"_** he had responded.

But he was the liar, right? Why wouldn't she be happy? Sure, life after the breakup with Yusuke had been hard, but she had her friends, her family, the noodle shop...

"Break time was over two minutes ago! Back to work, everyone!" shouted the new manager her parents had hired, ever mindful of his workers' laziness, and more than dedicated to saving the shop from Inefficieny's Horrors: Including, but not limited to, **The Inefficiency of Putting Too Much Noodle In The Dishes**, **The Inefficientcy of Prolonged Boiling**, **The Inefficiency of Talking, The Inefficiency of Idleness**, **The Ineff--**

Then again...

Sighing dejectedly, Keiko rose from her booth, bracing herself for yet another grilling day of work.

~*~ 

Kurama straightened from his desk, which he had been sitting behind for the past few hours. Raising his arms above his head, the red head stretched his cramped muscles as he craned his neck in order to see the clock on the far wall.

11:45

_'Lunch hour,'_ he thought idly. _'Wonder where I could go to get a quick bite?'_

Rising from the desk, Kurama reached for his jacket which was draped on the back of his chair. He reached inside the top drawer of his desk, withdrawing a set of keys and making his way to the front entrance of the flower boutique, which his stepfather owned. He pulled the inner shade down, turned over the 'Out to Lunch' sign in the window, and exited through the front door. Turning around, he set about locking up the store for the next hour until he sensed something which caused him to pause, a smirk coming to his lips.

"Well, hello again, Hiei." Kurama greeted his fire apparition friend without even turning around.

"Fox," the fire demon acknowledged.

Finishing up with the lock, Kurama finally turned around, placing the keys in his pocket in the process. "Something I can help you with, Hiei? Perhaps you'd like to buy some flowers?" The amusement was evident in Kurama's voice.

::snort:: "hn... Actually, Yusuke sent me here."

"Oh... so, Yusuke's the one wanting flowers?"

"Perhaps the seeds in your hair have sprouted their away into your head? No. He just wants to talk about something."

Kurama frowned, "Could it perhaps wait? I was just on my way to lunch, and I only have..." he looked at his watch, "...fifty minutes, and I have yet to decide on where to go."

"He wants to meet us at the Yukimura Noodle shop," Hiei said, pretending he hadn't heard.

"Oh," Kurama smiled, "Well, that solves my little problem then, doesn't it. Very well, I'll be just a second."

Saying nothing, Hiei crossed his arms, and leaned against the the shop's brick wall with an expression of studied patience.

When Kurama had his jacket on and was ready, he turned to the dark haired demon. "Let's go then, shall we?"

~*~ 

You're total is 200 yen, enjoy your noodles, sir." Keiko said, as she accepted the money from her 50th customer, feeling her obligatory polite smile starting to crack at the edges.

It seemed that rush hour hadn't ended after all. It had instead went on temporary hiatus, which must have ended because there was now a swarm of customers converging on the Yukimura Noodle Shop en masse.

And now they milled about impatiently in front the newly renovated counter.

"Hey, I ordered no sugar in my tea..."

"--little boys have grown so big, Yuki...."

"Where's the soy sauce?"

"--telling you, they didn't mean to call you 'chibi,' but you have to understand..."

"Oi! whoever you kids are! This is employees only..."

"You can't just bite people like that, no matter what they say..."

"No, Ida-chan, you're too young for Wasabi..."

_'There must be some unofficial holiday for the kids...'_

"Welcome to Yukimura Noodle, May I take your order?"

"Hai, An extra, extra large order of udon special, sans the cabbage..."

_'It's been like this ever since Mom and Dad retired. Ever since they hired that new manager... And those renovations...'_ But ironically enough, she was the one suggested them!

"...carrots, not the thinly sliced kind, medium chunks... and uh, some celery..."

Now with the threat of foreclosure, Keiko had the added burden of guilt laying on her narrow shoulders. Now it seemed like was she taking orders, even in her sleep.

"...but fresh celery. With small stalks too, and oh, do you have mustard? I hear noddles taste good with mustard, and strawberries too.... That'll be all."

"Thank you for dining with us, come again."

_'The same.'_

"Welcome to Yukimura Noodle, may I take your order?" Keiko didn't bother looking up, too busy taking down her last customer's order.

_'Everything.. is the same. Nothing changes...'_

"Hai, I'd like two lunch specials of chicken ramen, please."

"That's two chicken ramen lunch specials. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Hm, actually, change that to melon ramen, if you please..."

It had gotten to where she didn't even have to look up.

"Alright, that's one mel- uh, wait, we don't have that." Her brow furrowing, Keiko raised her head.

"Hello, there, Keiko-chan."

Brown eyes widening in surprise met amusement filled green. "Oh, hello, Kurama." A smile appeared at seeing a friendly face at such a hectic moment.

A bell rang, signaling the beginning of Keiko's lunch hour. Kurama blinked as the girl took off her apron, and walked over to the customer side of the shop. Her smile seemed more relieved now, and he could see there had been strain under that smile.

Keiko returned with the two specials Kurama had ordered, setting them down on the counter. "There you go," she said, "Is there anything else I can get you before I go on my lunch break?"

"Would it be too much to ask if you join me for the remainder of _my_ lunch break?" The words left Kurama's mouth before he even knew what he was going to say. "Err.. I mean, join Hiei and I..."

Keiko looked at Kurama, an eyebrow raised questioningly at him, making the red head wonder what he'd said. He glanced to his right, intending on catching Hiei's attention in silent inquiry. His eyes drifted closed in comprehension when he realized that Hiei was nowhere in sight.

"Actually, I ordered the two noodles for Hiei and myself, but..." Kurama eyed the fire demon, who had somehow appeared in a shadowy corner of the shop, glaring. "It seems Hiei doesn't like them... so, its on me."

"Thank you," Keiko replied, her strained smile from earlier lightening into a more easy going one.

Kurama nodded, returning the smile, and picked up the two bowls and carried them to a booth near the back of the crowded Noodle House. He waited for Keiko to sit first before placing the bowls on the table; one in front of her and the other on the opposite side. He then took the seat across from her.

"So, what made you decide to take your lunch break here of all places?" _'We don't exactly have much in common.'_

"Actually, I'm waiting on Yusuke. Apparently, he wants to see Hiei and I. You wouldn't happen to know why he called us here, would you? Yusuke's not one for prearranged meetings." Kurama said.

Keiko shook her head, "No, I don't see much of Yusuke anymore, so I wouldn't know. In fact, we broke up awhile ago."

"Is that so?" _'What is this strange feeling... I'm not that upset for Yusuke... I feel all warm inside....'_ He shook his head, and tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Ah, well, at least you won't have to suffer the stolen movie tickets, again!"

Keiko chucked, "Yeah, well, that's Yusuke for you... I'm sure he meant well, though. How have you been doing, Kurama? I haven't seen that much of you guys since... well, in awhile."

"We _haven't_ seen each other much, have we? I believe Hiei was telling me that he, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all went to celebrate Spring at Genkai's temple. Funniest thing. He refused to tell me what happened there."

"Why didn't you join them, Kurama?" Keiko asked curiously.

"My excuse is 'work eats too much of my time', but actually," He leaned over the table to whisper in her ear, making her shiver involuntarily, "I stay away from alcohol, it tends to... make me lose control."

"Uh," Keiko was caught off guard by Kurama's response. It seemed a bit... playful, if not down right flirtatious. The thought that Kurama might be flirting with her caused a slight blush to tinge her cheeks.

_'I shouldn't tease her.... but its cute when she blushes like that.'_

**_~Move in for the kill!~_**

Kurama ignored the last thought, and only smiled instead. "Don't mind me, if I get too carried away sometimes."

"You? Carried away?" Keiko laughed lightly, her smile brightening even more. "Somehow I can't see that happening. But it's alright, I kinda liked it." _'Actually, I liked it alot.'_ the thought entered her mind and her eyes widened a bit as she realized what she had just said.

"Oh, I can get quite carried away when my barriers come down." _'Why am I telling her this?'_ "There's a reason I don't get drunk. Like, one time--," Kurama said despite himself.

Keiko idly pushed her bowl away, bringing her arms up to rest her elbows on the table top. She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on top of them, intent on listening to Kurama talk.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I all went to the bath house a few years ago, and the attendants were serving free sake. Apparently, when I get drunk, my youko side tends to "take over". And what would you know... Separated by only a fence, our side of the bath was right next to the female baths!"

"Oh my," Keiko giggled, though her cheeks flushed a rosy color. "That sounds... interesting." Was all she could think to say.

"Yes... that is exactly what Youko said. 'Interesting', when he scaled the fence and started chasing all the women. It was two hours until Yusuke and the others finally caught up with me. I don't suppose you'll want the details?"

Keiko scoffed, "I'm sure I can imagine what _Yusuke_ did. Especially if he saw the girls bathing."

Kurama smiled sympthetically at the girl, remembering. "Yusuke had his out of control moments as well. He's one of those impulsive types, ne?"

Keiko shrugged, "Well, it's none of my concern now, anyway. So, how did it all turn out?" she asked, surprising Kurama with the fact that she even wanted to know.

"Mm. After tracking me down into the laundry room, Hiei cornered me, and Yusuke knocked me out (very carefully, so I'm told) with reigun. Luckily, I was halfway to my senses by the time, and didn't fight as hard as I could have. The next morning my head sported a bruise, an angry fox spirit and a double hangover. Horrible experience," Kurama said, wincing at the memory.

Keiko couldn't stop the bubbling laughter that emerged at the mental picture she got. It was just too amusing, though she was a bit miffed at the fact that Yusuke had used his spirit gun on Kurama. _'Couldn't they have subdued him another way?'_

"Now that I think about it... Yusuke was the one who got into the really odd "adventures" when drunk," Kurama said, hoping that Keiko would be willing to laugh over her ex-boyfriend's past mistakes. It helped, laughing to get over the pain.

And from her smile, he knew she still hurt.

Like a fish, Keiko fell for it, hook, line and sinker. "Oh really? Like what?" she asked, smiling.

"Have heard the song, "Hot in Here" by Nelly?"

Keiko nodded, "Mhmm, I have the cd at home. Why?"

"One day, it was decided that the tantei would celebrate a certain mission's victory at Kuwabara's house, and Kuwabara had decided that the occasion merited sake. Well, the boom box happened to be playing "Hot in Here" when Yusuke finally reached a certain point in his drinking..."

Keiko made a sound somewhere between a groan and a laugh. Somehow, she had a faint idea of what had happened.

Pausing slightly, Kurama took a sip of his ramen, building suspense. "He took the lyrics to heart, and performed for us... In particular, Kuwabara's reaction, was quite memorable: "Oh God, My eyes!" After our initial bemusement, we convinced Yusuke to at least keep on his boxers."

Keiko blinked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Boxers? What kind?"

"You don't know?" the kitsune smiled teasingly.

Keiko blushed, "Why Kurama, what kind of girl do you take me for?"

_'One easy to talk to.'_ But Kurama only shook his head to show he hadn't meant it, and smiled again. "If you must know... chibi devils."

"Chibi devils?"

"Yes, the kind with the pitchforks..."

Keiko shook her head, muttering, "Chibi devils..." then she glanced back up at Kurama. "You're putting me on, aren't you?"

**_~On? Oh yes!! Oohh Let me out! Let me out! I wanna talkkkkkk!!!~_**

_'Grope, you mean. We are ****__not_ having a repeat of the 'bathhouse incident'. And for Inari's sake, we know this woman.'

"I am 'dead' serious," Kurama said, half warningly to Yuoko, half politely to Keiko. "It seems that Yusuke was not to be deterred from his way. Stubborness, you know."

Keiko laughed, "Stubborn? That's putting it a bit lightly, Kurama."

"Yes, he always was the hardheaded one," Kurama said fondly.

Then, they both, former team mate and former girlfriend, looked at each other's similar expressions and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Impulsively, Keiko reached out and grasped one of Kurama's hands, which were resting on the table.

"I don't know how I managed to put up with him for as long as I did."

_'We're holding hands! How did that happen?'_

**_~Score!~_**

_'Good Inari, don't encourage the poor girl! I try to help her get over Yusuke, and you turn it against me!'_

**_~...She was first to grab your hand, baka.~_**

_'Uh huh. And I'll bet you didn't enjoy it at all, ne?'_

**_~Oh? And my reaction is the only one making our heart race?~_**

_'Yes. Because you are the one who jumps on naked women in a bath house.'_

**_~Undeniable. Also undeniable is the way Keiko-chan is staring at you. Moron. Say something.~_**

"Kurama, are you alright?" Her hand squeezed his slightly in concern.

_'Oh, well. She hasn't seemed to noticed we're still holding hands. And I feel... strangely relaxed, so...'_

Nodding, Kurama continued. "He ran into the street before we could stop him. Still wearing only those boxers. It just happened, that some local gang was passing by--"

He stopped and turned around, blinking. _'Wonderful timing...'_ "Yusuke, there you are. Hiei said you wanted to meet us here."

Kurama saw the smile, that had been directed at his and Keiko's interwined hands fade into embarrassment. _'Oh my, we're still holding hands?'_ He knew the feeling.

~*~ 

Hiei was very, _very_ bored. Kurama and the girl sat at the far end of the shop, barricaded by a gulf of customers. They had been talking for thirty minutes.

Clouds of warm steam from the noodles gave the girl some color to her previously pale face. Or perhaps it was something other than the steam? She talked animatedly, and he could see Kurama leaning forward, intent on her words. He responded, making slight gestures with his chopsticks.

As far as Hiei could tell, this is what they were saying:

"THIS MEETING OF THE WEEKLY, TOKYO FOUNDATION FOR THE PRESERVATION OF LUNCH IS NOW IN SESSION. QUIET DOWN PLEASE..."

"-- did you bring the babies in here?"

"I'm hungry, Momma..."

"Oi, can we get more salt over here?"

Or not....

Contrary to popular belief, demons were _not_ all powerful, unlimited creatures. They died, they bled, and their senses were of the same capacity as humans. The only major difference between humans and demons, was that demons had a sixth sense: youki. Not that youki was doing much good at the moment, because Hiei could not raise it and risk Kurama's suspicion.

In other words, Hiei could not hear over the crowd's Incessant Yammering. He was irritated. Very much so. And bored.

Oh, he could catch a word every so often. When Kurama or the girl raised their voice in emphasis. But it usually went something like this:

"house...."

"...."

"....Stolen Movie Tickets!"

"...."

It was confusing as fuck.

Hiei lay down on his elbow, eyes glaring. His booth neighbor, a round housewife, protested the action, but he took no notice. The fox was half way done with his Ramen. Chicken... he smelled. Now, they were laughing...

And suddenly, his bored brain was making 'creative' subtitles for the conversation... What he knew about romance, he had seen from Kurama's soap operas.

Keiko laughs, hand covering her mouth.

_"Oh, Kurama, I never knew you could be so charming!"_

Kurama smiles, and responds, eyes twinkling.

_"Well, my dear, Perhaps we should get to know one another a little more... If you know what I mean."_

Keiko raises an eyebrow, and leans forward.

_"Indeed, my darling. I must say, I'm falling deeper in love by the moment! Let us prove our feelings to each other in the most phsyical way!"_

Kurama laughs out loud this time. And says, quite distinctly, "...Boxers..!"

**_...._**

_'No way...'_ Hiei face faulted.

When Hiei was still staring at them in shock, some part of him almost expecting to see the two lovebirds rip their clothes off and do it right in the middle of the Yukimura Noodle House, he hardly felt Yusuke's hand on his shoulder. _'How the hell did they get so close in such a short time?!'_

Yusuke had been on his way to the arcade, and had seen Hiei (God knows how) in the crowd of the shop. It was then Yusuke remembered Keiko. And the last time they had talked: three weeks ago, after their breakup. The resulting guilt was swift and immediate.

"Hiei! What brings you here?" The teen took no notice of Hiei's absent response, and looked about the room, somehow (God knows how) spotting Kurama and Keiko sitting together, still in deep conversation and laughing. "Looks like you have things under control. Knew you could do it! What are they talking about?"

"Hell if I know," Hiei said in irritation.

"I'm going to go over and say hi..."

"huh... No! Yusuke! I heard the word 'boxers'! Don't do ..." _'Oh shit. He never listens.'_

Curiously, Hiei watched with impending dread. Yusuke pushed through the crowd and approached the couple's table. It was amusing, yet a bit disturbing to see his leader's shoulders gradually wilt and hunch over. Hopefully, the teen would give Hiei some report of Kurama and Keiko's relationship as it now stood.

"Yusuke, there you are. Hiei said you wanted to meet us here." At his greeting, Kurama turned, his hand sliding from Keiko's inadvertantly.

Yusuke's face took on a blank look of confusion. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about Kurama? This is the first time I've talked to Hiei in weeks."

_'He must feel mortified, walking in on that sort of conversation. Serves him right, after I warned him.'_ the fire demon thought to himself smugly. _'But then again, this Yusuke, so maybe not...'_

Oh? Those shoulders had suddenly popped up again. Yusuke was leaning forward and speaking. Hiei strongly suspected that if the teen had a tail, it would be waving about curiously.

There was a pause in the little group; Kurama stood up, his tall, red headed person towering over most of the humans in the noodle shop. He stared at Hiei.

_'Oh shit....He knows...'_

~*~ 

TBC...


	4. Happiness is Drama

**_- Chapter 3 -_**

_Happiness is... Drama_

  
  


"Well then, since you've no need for me, Yusuke, I really must return to work now. Keiko, it was a pleasure talking with you. Perhaps we'll get the chance to do so again." Kurama said, his hand long since freed from Keiko's own. 

The fox bowed politely to the girl, eyes never once leaving Hiei's visibly uncomfortable form. He missed Keiko's infinsminal flinch. Whether from the loss of hand warmth, or the reappearance of Kurama's mask was difficult to say. Kurama nodded to Yusuke, who returned the gesture before making his way across the floor of the noodle shop. With his head lowered slightly and hands tucked in his pockets, Kurama walked towards the front entrance where Hiei stood.

Green eyes thoughtfully studied an invisible trail in the floorboards. Like delicate lines of thought that lead to something... he was not yet sure what. Then, his feet stopped, and green eyes lost their softness. He looked at Hiei, and Kurama seemed to come to a decision.

Hiei's eyes widened further. _'I am so fucked. Wonder if Kurama hates certain fire demons messing in his business?'_

Kurama continued to stare at the twitching fire demon a moment longer before simply walking past and exiting the noodle shop silently.

~*~ 

Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei's subsequent exits seemed to signal the end of Lunch Hour for the rest of the crowd. They trickled out like water. Soon, Keiko was left alone to her thoughts, wiping the counter while her coworkers took their breaks. Her facial expression conveyed someone focused solely on their work, but in actuality, work was the furthest thing from her mind. Instead, she was slowly replaying the entire scene that had transpired during her lunch break, pausing every so often to analyze certain words spoken or gestures made.

_'Both of us have lost Yusuke... Him as a team mate, I as a girlfriend. My own relationship with Yusuke... Is it always a stronger feeling, the feeling of the ex-girlfriend?'_

Keiko shook the thought away and sighed, it couldn't be compared, the weight of a friendship over a relationship; they were anomalies. So similar, while at the same time, polar opposites.

Mediatively, her wash cloth traced patterns on the counter. Kurama had known Yusuke for how long? A few years. And yet... while she had known Yusuke all her life, the Reikai Tantei had become friends in such a short time. Even Kuwabara and Yusuke's stubborn rivalry had changed into a friendly competition.

Keiko sighed, realizing that she had been wiping the same spot on the counter for awhile now, and if she didn't stop she just might succeed in rubbing off the varnish. Taking one last look at the area she'd been assigned to clean, Keiko nodded in satisfaction before looking at the clock. Just thirty more minutes till closing. Perfect. Keiko took up the remaining time by polishing off the last few tables and making sure the dishes had been thoroughly washed before removing her apron and returning to the front.

Suddenly she felt better. She might not be as close to Yusuke as she'd hoped, but they were friends. That was enough.

Finally, it was closing time and Keiko bid her co-workers good evening as she left. She walked home alone, putting her mind on other things instead of the odd behavior of certain individuals earlier that day.

~*~ 

Two days later, Hiei was staring at Kurama's television. He had perched himself on the edge of the kitsune's couch, intently occupied with the program, and occasionally nodding, and scribbling notes on large, legal pad.

Human mating behavior was certainly an interesting thing, he had decided, twenty minutes into the show. All those strange rituals and melodrama. The screaming he could understand, to an extent... Lower demon life forms and animals often used loud noises to attract a mate. And of course, if he were the one courting that too fleshy heroine, he would have screamed too...

_"I don't care what you say, Kenji! You've been cheating on me, haven't you?"_

Hm, wasn't there a way to turn the blasted sound down?

He rose from his perch, approaching the large picture box, which sat in the middle of the floor and began fiddling with the various knobs and buttons at the side of the screen and only succeeded in turning the sound _up_. Grimacing, Hiei hastily fumbled some more until he managed to turn the correct knob in the right direction, achieving a blessedly lower range of noise. Returning to his seat, he picked up his pencil and legal pad and got back to work.

A few hours later...

What the hell? Did Kurama even _have_ a long lost twin brother who competes over the human girl's affections and acts as a catalyst to make him realize how much he needs this girl? Ah...his head ached. Actually, his Jagan ached, but he didn't want to call it an eye ache... He had only an hour or so until Kurama came home in which wrap up his "research". Needless to say, things would not go according to plan if Kurama walked in and found him watching human-mating television.

_'Obviously, Kurama didn't figure it out after all.' Hiei thought, then immediately smirked. 'Hn, the kitsune must be slacking.'_

_"And this concludes our program for this evening… stay tuned for a preview of the next episode of-"_

**Click**

"Now that _that's_ over, maybe I can make some progress in this insane mission." Shaking his head in disgust, the fire demon once again wondered how the hell the idiotic detective and sidekick managed to trick him. "I must remember to avoid all alcoholic beverages in the future. They can be hazardous to one's good sense." He growled before exiting the kitsune's house, clutching his precious legal pad of notes.

It was always dangerous to underestimate Yusuke. And yet, it was always a surprise when the spirit detective's brain made a sudden (yet often brief) appearance, like a special guest star ... Anyway, Yusuke's sudden intelligence had created this whole mess. If they hadn't gotten drunk...

He jumped out a window, and landed on the pine branch, preoccupied.

If Yusuke hadn't mentioned Yukina... If the (even bigger) idiot hadn't made that suggestion... Oh, he couldn't trust any of them. Sure, they had fought together... but when had alliances ever helped these kinds of situations?

More often, alliances got you _into_ these situations!

~*~ 

Kurama gave a long drawn out sigh as he locked the boutique's door for the final time that day. Finally at the end of his shift, he was more than ready to make his way home, but instead he found himself wandering along as his thoughts took a detour into the strange happenings of the past few days.

_'Hiei knows something. He suspects something; he's been behaving too oddly lately, like he fears .... what? Does he suspect a relationship between Keiko and I?'_

Kurama frowned, _'But that doesn't make sense. Keiko and I have barely had any contact in the past aside from being acquainted through Yusuke.'_

**_~A real shame, too. She seems like such a sweet girl...~_**

_'Stuff it, Youko.'_

**_~Hey, __you_ brought the subject up.~**

Kurama fought an urge to panic. Youko was right! He'd been trying to psychoanalyze Hiei's brain, and...and _this_ is the result he concludes: Keiko? His bachelorhood was at stake apparently. The girl had been on his mind much too often as of late.

_'But why? What could have transpired during our brief talk to have caused such an impression?'_

**_~How about the way you were all over her at lunch?~_**

_'What are you ****__talking_ about, Youko?'

**_~Who was the one grabbing the girl's hand and letting loose with the flirting? Not me...~_**

_'She grabbed my hand, Youko. You said so yourself.'_ Kurama protested.

**_~Yes, but who was the one not letting go once they realized it was happening?~_**

_'But... it felt nice... and uh, I did NOT just think that.'_

**_~You didn't? Then who did? Definitely not me..~_**

_'Of course you did! It couldn't have been me! You're... tricking me!'_

It was at this moment in Kurama's internal conversation with Youko that he accidentally bumped into something. Something quite soft he discovered as his arms instantly shot out to steady whoever it was he had collided with.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, are you all right?" he asked, still lost in thought.

His victim allowed herself to be helped up. She sighed, and looked at him. "I'm fine, really, it's my fault for not watching-- Kurama?"

Kurama's eyes widened, "Keiko?" His eyes quickly scanning the area, he found he had somehow wound up outside the Yukimura Noodle Shop. _'How in the Makai did I wind up back here?'_ he thought.

**_~Let me guess, you're still going to deny your feelings.~_**

_'Shut up, Youko.'_ Kurama directed his attention back at Keiko. "No, It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, because you bumped me into the street, I shall die a horrible, tragic death," Keiko said. But she was smiling.

Kurama caught the teasing undertone and returned her smile. "Oh," he said, then cleared his throat uneasily. _'Why am I nervous all of a sudden?'_

**_~Must I repeat myself? You-- ~_**

"So, locking up, I see." Kurama interrupted himself.

"Yeah, the manager had some other errands he had to do for the shop, so he gave me the responsibility for closing up." Keiko shrugged, placing the set of keys in her pocket. "So, I take it you're off work too?"

"Yes, I just closed up for the night. Honestly, I'm not sure why I walked all the way over here. It is not along the route home." he heard himself confess.

"Oh.." Keiko blinked, realising that she didn't know what else to say.

**_~That's IT. If you don't break this asinine slience now, I'm taking over.~_**

_'No! Don't you even ****__think_ about it.... But, what should I say?'

**_~How about asking to walk her home? You've already gone this far out of your way, what's a few more blocks?~_**

Kurama nodded mentally, then turned to Keiko, who was shifting a bit uneasily before him. "Uh, Keiko. I was wondering if you'd like me to escort you home."

**_~Oooh, smooth move, Slick!~_**

_'Shut. UP!'_

"Um, sure. Thank you..." Keiko smiled uncertainly, and winced when she saw Kurama's questioning glance. "Sorry. Of course, I trust you; it's just, Yusuke always used to walk me home."

Kurama smiled in understanding, despite a slight twinge he felt at the mention of Yusuke walking her home. _'That is not jealousy... that is not jealousy... that is NOT jealousy.'_

**_~Hehe.. wanna bet, fox boy?~_**

_'Your insults are as outdated as your .... age.'_

**_~Oh, very nice try.~_**

_'Sigh.'_

The moon was a silver illuminance that concealed as much as it hid. Moonlight caught the shadows of four trailing humans, as their footsteps whispered against ruined concrete. They had been following Kurama and Keiko for a few minutes, and Kurama had decided not to mention the fact to Keiko, unless neccessity permitted. After all, they were almost to Keiko's house.

"Hey, Yukimura. So nice of you to bring a friend along. Think she'll be more cooperative than you?"

_'They think Kurama's a girl?'_

_'Oh, Inari, not that again!'_

"You didn't think you could get away, did you?"

"Don't you guys know when to take a hint?" Keiko retorted, even though she didn't turn around. Instead, she laced her arm around Kurama's and kept walking.

"Oh, so you're _that_ way? No problem with me baby, bet I could change your mind if you give me the chance."

**_~Heh... You know, my good looks have gotten me accused of being gay before, but __this_ is new.~**

Kurama was caught between amusement and irritation. He felt Keiko's grip tighten on his arm and knew that the idiots' taunts were beginning to get to her. He figured the best thing to do was to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

But first, a warning....

"I would advise you to go on your way and leave us alone."

"Like Hell we will!"

Sigh. "Very well then."

Gently, Kurama disentangled Keiko's arm from his own. He turned to face his opponents, and made no further move, waiting for an attack. The shafts of moonlight filtering down through the tree branches lining the sidewalk, lit up Kurama's features, revealing the deadly stare he was projecting towards the others.

"Hey! She's a he!"

"Uh... she is? Er, I mean, he is? Grrr.. how the heck can you tell, man, he looks just like a girl?!"

"Heh, don't matter much if he's a guy or not. Hey, girly man, why don't you be good and step aside, we've got business to settle with the real woman here."

"I'm trying to ignore this, but you're not making it easy." Kurama said.

They were displeased at this revelation. In a fit of anger, one of the tallest thugs, a baseball capped teenager, lunged at Kurama.

The red head smirked, his head tilting to the side in a gesture which held multiple meanings. One being, he was amused at the situation. Two, he was contemplating how best to not hurt them, for they were obviously not a real threat. And three....

From out of nowhere a rather low hanging tree limb whipped in a non-existant wind just in time to smack the lunging thug in the face, effectively knocking him to the pavement while dislocating his nose.

**_~Can noses be dislocated?~_**

_'You're always so philosophical during fights. But no, it's only a fracture. For their sakes, let's hope I don't have to fracture any other bones.'_

As Thug Number One managed to pick himself up, and stagger about in a drunken fashion, his friends glared at Kurama.

"Lucky shot," the supposed leader of the gang said, "But let's see if your luck holds out against this."

With his words, the lanky guy withdrew something small and narrow from his pocket. Kurama tensed as, with a flick of his wrist, the grinning thug was now holding a deadly looking switchblade.

And without further ado, he lunged at Kurama.

**_~Not very creative, are they.~_**

"You should be careful with that. Sharp edges can hurt people." Kurama dodged more carefully this time, and quickly snatched the switchblade.

From behind Kurama, Keiko watched with a worried expression. She was totally unaware as Thug Number One crept up silently behind her. She was taken off guard when he slipped a pair of strong arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides as he held her tightly against his chest.

Kurama turned to check on Keiko, finding her in the clutches of the thug who's nose he'd previously broken. There were a few seconds left to help the girl and Kurama was prepared to launch a particually nasty seed... Until he saw Keiko move her head forward, as if in deep thought. He quirked an eyebrow as, suddenly, her head jerked backward. The momentum brought the back of her skull into painful contact with the thug's face, thus, earning her a swift release. In which she thanked him for. By turning around and slapping him in the nose.

Hard.

"Oh GOB!! NOD AGAIN!!! My dose...." Trickles of blood splattered over the concrete, as Thug Number One bewailed the misfortune of his twice injured nose.

"When did you learn to fight, Keiko-chan?"

"Been taking lessons at the local dojo. I didn't figure it was any use telling Yusuke about it, he always wound up coming to my rescue, regardless."

A pleased look appeared in Kurama's eyes. _'He seems happy that I can take care of myself. But, its not like I'm helping much...'_ Keiko noted before he was thoroughly tackled from behind by the remaining three thugs. Keiko gasped as all four went down in a jumble of punching arms and flailing legs.

Taking a chance, Keiko ran up, bringing her foot forwards with all her might. It connected with the side of another thug's head. Sending him sprawling off of Kurama, who managed to throw off another. Now it was just one left.

This time, she didn't see Mr. Twice Fractured Nose (aka Thug Number One) coming. Before she could protest, he took advantage of her inattention (she had been checking on Kurama) and slammed his body on top of hers; when they hit the concrete, she was the one who took the brunt of their fall.

Kurama had just finished disposing of the final thug (by manipulating a few vines that ran along a nearby building) and the poor guy was now plastered against the brick wall, wrapped in foliage. Funny thing was, it felt nice to let out his anger once in a while. But he was about to get alot angrier. Keiko was trapped beneath the last thug.

"No one poaches on _my_ territoy."

The unexpected outburst caused Keiko to still in her struggles. _'Is he calling ****__me_ his territory?'

"How does it feel to taste the ground, bitch?" 

Mr. Twice Fractured Nose got in one good insult and one good grope before he realized he had been discovered.

Green eyes glared with raging flames in their depths...

"Keiko," Kurama's voice sounded strained. "Are you alright?"

"...Yes... I'm fine. But I think... my ankle may be sprained."

The thug was still on top of Keiko, frozen. He realized that it was quiet. Too quiet. His friends were not there to help him out anymore. Looking up, he realized that they hung in wall creeping vines, like flies waiting for the spider's poison, and... The girly man's eyes looked demonic.

Mr. Twice Fractured Nose suddenly felt very, _very_ scared.

Afterwards, Kurama carried Keiko home...

"I'd better not see you on your feet tomorrow."

Keiko blinked, "Nani? Kurama, it's just a little sprain. I'll be fine."

"Nevertheless... You'll be missing work. Not such a big loss in that regard."

"Gee, Kurama, you sound like my mom." Keiko grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as Kurama settled her onto the sofa in her living room before sitting down beside her. _'But he wasn't very 'motherly' to that thug...'_ her inner voice said faintly. She squashed the thought.

Kurama tried to ignore Youko's laughter at that remark.

**_~Is Mommy going to kiss and make it better?~_**

"Yes, I am well aware of my feminine appearance." Kurama sighed. _'Now is not the time, Youko.'_

**_~Meaning, there will be another time for kissing?~_**

Keiko's eyes widened, "Oh, no! That's not what I meant at all, Kurama. You're more beautiful than most women, including myself, but your beauty is masculine... it's..."

Kurama found himself watching in interest, as she continued to ramble, not really paying attention to anything but the sound of her voice. Just watching. Listening. She fiddled with her hands nervously, chewing a little on her bottom lip.

It was utterly adorable, he decided. _'It makes her nearly as cute as when she blushes.'_ Kurama was astonished at the thought. He... thought Keiko... was... cute?

"-- So you're more beautiful... But not in a feminine way."

Kurama blinked. Once the words set in, he felt like hiding. How utterly embarassing. How... how _wrong_.

Keiko noticed a slight tint to Kurama's cheeks and suddenly realized how she must have sounded. _'Oh no, I was just trying to assure him and now I've gone off and insulted him. Ohhh.. I hope he's not mad!'_

**_~None of my doing.~_**

Kurama could swear he could hear innocent whistling. Keiko had stopped talking and was looking at him in concern. _'What if she thinks that the only reason I saved her was because,.. I like her? She's looking at me funny. I can't handle this...'_

Kurama suddenly bolted to his feet. "Uh... Gomen, Keiko-chan, but it is getting late. I... should be going."

"Oh... I was going to offer you tea..."

He shot her an apologetic smile (albeit a half hearted one). He really didn't think he could stay here much longer. For some reason he was nervous as hell, which was strange. He'd never been nervous around her before.... "Maybe some other time?"

Keiko wilted deeper into the couch as he inched closer and closer to the door. The cushions were suffocating. "Ok... See you later, then," she smiled weakly. _'Pathetic. But its all your fault for making him nervous.'_

The click of the door closing signaled the beginning of an unearthly silence. No noise reached her ears except the faint ticking of the grandfather clock against the far wall and her thoughts. She tried to push away the feelings that were edging closer and closer by telling herself that it didn't matter if Kurama was upset with her or not. That it didn't matter what he thought of her...

. 

_'Then... why is it that I have this enormous urge to cry?'_

Hours passed. They seemed to drag on forever as she sat, staring out the window, a blanket cradling her shoulders. Far beyond the rooftops, red tinged the horizon... spreading lazily to paint the sky with roses. Slowly. Relentlessly. The sight made a small smile touch her face. In the blooming light, things began to look a bit better, her mind becoming capable of pushing away dark thoughts and feelings. But try as she might, she could not dispell the image of what Kurama had done to Mr. Twice Fractured Nose. She could still see him, lying in a crumpled heap just within the entrance of an alley, his arm twitching almost hypnotically as Kurama carried her away from the scene...

~*~ 

TBC...


End file.
